Akatsuki Day
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: This is an Entirely true story on something crazy my best friend and I had done for Deidara's Birthday a couple years ago. Somewhat a crack fic. However you see it as.


Author's Note- Well I havent wrote anything in a while but i have like 7 half finished fics so just keep holding on, ok?

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT Own the Akatsuki in anyway but i do however own this story, everyone 'cept akatsuki andeverything that happens in this Fic.

**THIS IS ENTIRELY TRUE!**

**This actually happened **with my best friend Suki (Cause I cant use her real name).

Also 'Ami' and 'Suki' are OC's of ours but it takes play in our 6th grade school. We just use our OC's name as a cover name.

* * *

Akatsuki day

*walks up to school*

Ami: *lets out a good to be alive sigh*

Suki: Ami! *glomp*

Ami: Hey *smiles big* Hey guess what today is!

Suki: *counts on fingers* A horrible Wednesday?

Ami: May 5th!

Suki: :D (what?)

Ami: *sees the not getting it look on her face* May 5th is Deidara-sempai 's birthday! . how could you forget your bro's B-day!

Suki: Sempai sorry!

Ami: *laughs at craziness*

Suki: We should do something awesome in his honor!

Ami: Suki…we cant blow up the school cause we don't have anything to make one.

Suki: Otherwise its not a problem?

Ami: uh….nope.

Suki: Hmm….*thinks hard*

Ami: Akatsuki day!

Suki: :D YEAH…what is it thought!

Ami: We can act like all the Akatsuki characters throughout the day!

Suki: heheheh! I'll be Sempai!

Ami: kk:D K how about we start off with Itachi and Kisame!

Suki: KK you be Kisame-san!

Ami: *moves hands erratically* NOOOOO I don't eat fish I cant be Kisame-san!

Suki: Fine you'll be Itachi

Ami: Itachi-sama! (I corrected)

Suki: Well if your Itachi then you got a speaking ban only speak when spoken to! AAAAnd you'll need the lines! *pulls out sharpie*

Ami: NOOOO no sharpie. *holds out washable pen* How about this?

Suki: *looks disappointed* Fine.

Ami: *struggles* errrr

*bell rings and we head off to separate classes*

Ami: *takes seat and everyone stares* (curse you akatsuki day!)

Annoying girl: ? Why is that on your face?

Annoying boy: Yea your totally weird!

Annoying girl 2: WTF you have lines on your face?

Ami: (errr….class be over…)

*bell rings for 2nd period*

Ami: *runs up to Suki*

Suki: kk who next?

Ami: *silence* (Speaking Ban)

Suki: Ok how about Tobi and Zetsu?

Ami: *nods*

Suki: Ok *pulls out sticky notes*

Ami: Suki-chan?

Suki: AhHA! *slaps sticky note to face*

Ami: *goes cross eyed* What does it say?

Suki: Property of the extremely hot Sasuke-kun.

Ami: Oh Mai Gosh Get it off!

Suki: *laughs* No it says 'I'm a good boy'

Ami: ok then…*leaves to next separate classes*

*takes seat*

Annoying girl 1: Who is 'Sasuke-Kun'?

Ami: *freezes* Why did you randomly ask that?

Annoying girl 2: Cause it says 'Property of the extremely hot Sasuke-Kun'

Ami: *rips the note off* Dude you CANT BE SERIOUS!

Annoyinggirl 3: I…I kinda find Sasuke attractive….*Blushes*

Ami: Psh!….Fangirl…

*classes end*

Ami: ZETSU-KUN! *glomp*

Suki: Tobi-kun? What is it?

Ami: Tobi…*sniffle* Was being *sniffle* a good boy and people kept calling me names! *sniffle*

Suki: *Pats on back* Its ok Tobi-kun your fine now….I'll eat him later…

Ami: *laughs* So who next?….WAIT! Hidan and Kakuzu!

Suki: OK then I'll be Hid-

Ami: NOO I be Hidan….I'm broke…

Suki: *looks in bag* Well I got 3 dollars!

Ami: Good enough! *takes out paper stolen from teachers desk*

Suki: What's the paper for?

Ami: *rolls it up into a paper tube* AhHA! Fear my Scythe!

Suki: Ohhhh…:D Lets get some good bounty I seen a this small cutie that could be worth a lot from last class.

Ami: *nods and runs off*

Suki: *Points* Her.

Ami: *Runs up and slams the back of her head with paper tube* HIYA!

Suki: O.O OMG Sakura-chan got mad RUN HIDAN RUN YOU IDIOT!

Ami: *turns to see the random girl took out her binder and almost slammed me with it*

Suki and Ami: *Ran…more like Tore out of there huffing*

Suki: No more Hidan and Kakuzu till lunch.

*Lunch bell rings*

Suki: err ok?

Suki and Ami: *Sits down with Lunch trays*

Ami: What the F*** is this S***!

Suki: I will sue this company for every penny its got.

Ami: F*** YEAH!

Suki: *throws 'Trash' away*

Ami: F*** this F***ing C*** to F****ing H*** ,B****.

Annoying girl: A-ami? It didn't strike me as one to be so vulgar.

Ami: Shut up B****.

Suki: Ok who should we play next!

Ami: How about…Pein and Konan?

Suki: I'll Be-

Ami: *stares*

Suki: Leader-sama!

Ami: :D I'll be Konan! *grabs paper and folds a decent paper flower while suki does my hair* K all done! *places flower in hair*

Suki: *skus* Perfect.

Ami: Oh leader-sama! *Hugs*

Suki: *hugs tightly*

Ami: Leader-sama *snuggles*

*lunch ends*

Suki and Ami: *Walking to next class together holding hands and skipping*

Annoying boy: Since when did you turn gay?

Suki: Since Yo Mama did!

Annoying boy:

Ami: *laughs* Leader-sama is a boy *points to Suki* And I am a girl *points to self* Perfectly normal relationship.

Annoying boy: O.O Y-you're a boy suki-chan!

Suki: How do you know what I have in my pants?

Annoying boy: O.O *runs away*

Ami and Suki: Wait….its recess! Let's change!

Ami: Yeah but who next?

Suki: Birthday boy and his lover xD

Ami: Since he's YOUR brother you be Deidara-sempai and I'll be Sasori-danna.

Suki: Wait! *pulls out eyeliner and puts some on* Your so lucky you look almost just like Deidara- sempai. *does her hair like Sempai's* Ok all finished!

Suki: *nods and smiles evilly whispering a plan*

Ami: *giggles* Yea!

*double kick the boys bathroom door open busting in*

Suki: *points at boys* ART IS A BANG!

Ami: FOOL ART IS ETERNAL!

Random boy: NO! Art is GET THE F*** OUT!

Suki: NOO! *kicks bathroom stalls open*

Ami: *yelling random words*

Annoying boy: What the Hell? Seriously?

Ami: ANSWER!

Annoying boy: I DON'T KNOW! I just don't wanna die!

Suki and Ami: *Glares at boy*

Annoying boy: how am I supposed to know! Go to ART class you wanna know art!

Suki and Ami: *runs out like banshees*

*Busts in art class*

Suki: Teacher-sensei! (Don't ask…)

Teacher: Yes? I'm in the middle of a class.

Suki: *looks around the room then at me*

*Wave of silence*

Ami: ART IS ETERNAL!

Suki: FOOLISH SASORI! ART IS A BANG!

*both runs out*

(Bell rings for next Class)

Ami: *whispers* So who do we be next I think we got all of them?

Suki: *whispers* Lets do a re-run cause I wanna try Hidan.

Ami: *evil smirk* K I'll be Itachi but no I am not going near that sharpie and no I am not on a speaking ban…cause I have the Mangekyo Sharingan!

Suki: Give over the paper F***ing tube….err I mean my Scythe….

*hands it over*

Suki: HAHAAH!

Teacher: Suki stop be disruptive.

Ami: MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!

Teacher: Don't make me tell you again.

Random Naruto Fanboy: 9-Tails GO!

Suki and Ami: 0_0 *turns to look*

Random Naruto Fanboy: BELIEVE IT!

Suki and Ami: *Sits there in silence…* What a weirdo…..

AND THE REST IS HISTORY

* * *

If you wanna know about 'Suki' and 'Ami':

Suki: Long snow white hair, golden yellow eyes, (imnot getting into the dressing details) Deidara's Adoptive little sister, avoided akatsuki capture.

Ami: Long Black hair, Deep Midnight blue eyes, (again not getting into the dressing details), Captured by akatsuki and turned around and became a member.

Author's Note- Well I might write a Fanfiction on my OC's 'Ami' and 'Natame' but I gotta ask Suki if I can use her OC.

I'd like to know if you think its a decent idea worth persuing. (Dont worry I'll update it often)


End file.
